Invisible
by alikatcahill17
Summary: when all the Cahills come together, will the Reids finally be noticed or will they just stand in the background like always; invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the 39 clues**

**Prologue**

**Alison's POV**

I was a nobody to them, we were invisible to the rest of our family. We may have been Cahills, but no one else treated us like we were one of them. We were the Reids and we were Madrigal, just like Amy and Dan, we were even I the clue hunt with them all, But were we even acknowledged. NO!We were on our own, our parents were killed by Cahills. In the same fire that Hope and Author Cahill died, but no one ever remembers them. We were alone, we have been alone our entire life. It has always just been Kevin, Maddy, and Me, Alison; the Reids, invisible to all.

We didn't really mind that we were always invisible it made the clue hunt easier. No one ever tried to kill us and it was easy to spy and get the others clues. It really hurt though when we were in the gauntlet with the others and the cave started to cave in and they all just left us there to die, but that is just our life and we just have to deal with it.

**Chapter 1**

**Maddy's POV**

We were on our way to the Cahill reunion, as much as I didn't want to go Fiske is making us. He is honestly probably the only one who acknowledges our existence. He put up the front in his letter.

Dear Maddy, Kevin, and Alison Reid,

I know that you do not want to come, but this will be a great bonding experience for the younger generation of Cahills. This is Mandatory for you, so you must come to The Cahill mansion in Attleboro by noon Tomorrow or I will come get you and you don't want that to happen do you.

Love,

Fiske

Can you believe the nerve of this guy. Well Kevin and Alison forced me on the plane to Boston, so now I'm stuck in first class on a plane taking us directly to hell. I am thinking my room is going to be my best friend on this trip.

**Kevin's POV**

Alison was just sitting in her seat reading and listening to some Barbie music I believe and Maddy was staring out of her window at the clouds muttering about how we were heading to the devils. Maddy didn't really like our family, while Alison and I could put up with them. I especially like it when they don't notice we are their and they spill the juiciest secrets like about how Hamilton likes Sinead and how, get this, Jonah has a crush on Maddy. Maybe If they actually talk to us then this could be a pretty interesting trip if we actually bond like Fiske expects.

"we are beginning our decent into the Cahill airport, so please have a seat and buckle your seat belt" our pilot announced.

"Here we go" I thought.

**Amy's POV**

The Reids had just landed and were in a taxi on their way to our mansion. The rest of the family was already here and we began talking about the Reids.

"They are just so quiet" Hamilton explained, " I just don't know what to talk to them about, even during the clue hunt they were always in the shadows.

Natalie muttered" I just think their weird."

"N-Natalie, b-be nice. I think they are just shy, I mean we have kind of just ignored them all of their lives. New thought, what if this reunion we actually tried to be friends with them."I managed to Spit out

"I think that's a great idea, Love"Ian smirked

I gave him the death glare.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell chimed.

Here it goes, this reunion will be interesting..

**Hey, this is one of my first stories and i would appreciate any comments that you have. I am working on improving my writing and i know it is a little rough, but i could really use the critique thanks**

**-Alison**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter, I am trying to write the chapters as closely as possible so that I do not forget.**

**I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell echoed throughout the house and Natalie, Ian, Amy, Dan, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Jonah, Kassi, and Aidan all stared at the door, not one of them daring to move. Finally Ian being the polite (JK) Brit he was and trying to impress Amy, he moved to open the door. Slowly and carefully Ian opened the big oak door.

Staring back at him were his three invisible cousins. Maddy was behind Kevin and Alison listening to her music looking like she did not want to be here.

**Alison's POV**

Ian was just Staring at us like we were freaks. I decided that we were going to have to make the first move, so I put out my hand and said "hey Ian nice to see you again"

"Yah" Ian murmured

Amy came over and saved him and invited us in. We walked over to an empty couch and sat down as their butlers took our luggage to our rooms.

The room was silent for awhile until finally Hamilton broke the silence "Why are you guys so quiet."

"Hamilton" Sinead punched him in the arm.

"what" Hamilton said, "I feel all awkward around them because they never talk and I want to know why!"

A look of shock must of crossed my face because everyone turned towards me." We are always Quiet because you guys never acknowledge us, you act like we are invisible" Kevin whispered looking down at his lap.

"Well we are sorry about that, I speak for all of us when I say that we never realized that we were, but as Fiske said these reunions are all about forgiveness. Look at me and Amy she forgives me for what happened in Korea"

A look of sadness passed through Amy's eyes, but she quickly blinked it away.

"Well I believe that it is time t-to show you all to your rooms. If y-you would please follow me"

Amy's small stutter showed, though she had nearly broken the habit it were still traces of it. We all stood up and followed Amy out of the room.

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe that Ian brought up Korea, I could see that Alison saw the sadness pass through my eyes, but I quickly blinked it away and moved on. I have grown stronger since the clue hunt, but things still hurt. I led everyone to the elevator and begin to explain the room setup.

"The levels are dictated by branch" I began

"This level, the 1st floor, is the main floor, with the living room, the game room, the kitchen, and other various things you might want. The second level is for the Janus's. Jonah and Kassi there are two rooms of the main living room. There is also a kitchen, music room and balcony. Third floor is for the Thomas's. Madison and Reagan, you two will be sharing a room, while Hamilton, you have your own. Your floor has the same thing as the others except instead of a music room, you have a state of the art exercise room. The next floor is the Ekaterina's Same thing except with a lab and Sinead gets her own room and Ned and Ted, you guys have to share a room. The 5th floor is for the Lucians, you guys have a potions lab and Aidan, Ian, and Natalie you all get your own rooms, because I know if you didn't I would hear about it forever. The last floor is for the Madrigals, Dan, you and Kevin will be sharing, while Alison, Maddy, and I will be sharing. Your luggage is in your rooms, dinner is at 8:00pm and breakfast is at 8:00am. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head.

"okay then, everyone can go to their rooms and unpack"

Everyone went In the elevator, except for the Holts, who were overachievers and took the stairs.

Dan and Kevin went straight to the game room, they took one step into the room looked around and dashed back into the elevator. Alison, Maddy, and I walked to our room, not a word spoken. Once we finished unpacking and were all settled in we went into the main room, Alison made coffee and we sat on the couch and began talking. I could tell right away that we would all be friends, just the way they acted, I could tell that Alison and I were very similar. We talked about what happened during the clue hunt. They knew most of it, but were shocked when they heard about what had happened in Korea. Apparently they used the fact that nobody noticed them to their advantage. It was my turn to be shocked when I found out that we had left them to die in the gauntlet. I felt so guilty about what we had done to them, but I could see in their eyes, well at least Alison's that they forgive all of us. I believe that Maddy's trust will be a little bit harder to earn back, if we ever had it. All of the sudden we were startled as Natalie's scream pierced the air.

**Please review, I am working on becoming a better writer. Also if anyone is up for critiquing my chapters, before I post, then please just message me it would be greatly appreciated. Editing is not my strong suit.**


End file.
